elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Punish a Transgressor
Punish a Transgressor is a Witch Coven quest available in . The Agent is tasked with delivering a cursed item to punish a transgressor whom has crossed "the sisterhood." Background After completing a series of quests for one of the Iliac Bay's Witch Covens, the Agent will be offered a set of quests restricted to those whom the Coven trust. Objectives #Speak with the Beldam from one of the Witch Covens #Journey to the small hamlet identified by the Beldam #*Find the transgressor and give them the item #Escape from the transgressor and return to the Beldam before the time limit expires Walkthrough When speaking with the Beldam of a Witch Coven, the Agent is told of a "transgressor," whom has turned from the Coven after "their wishes were met." The Beldam therefore requests that the Agent punishes the transgressor on behalf of the Coven, although not in a conventional manner. The Curse of the Coven The Beldam will hand the Agent a cursed item, instructing them to hand the item to the transgressor and claim that it is "a gift from his old lover." With that, the Agent simply has to journey to the specified hamlet and find the transgressor. The transgressor will always be found in one of the hamlet's taverns, with the message below appearing when they are spoken too: name thanks you for the item. He tries it on as you are telling him who sent it. His eyes light up in fear at the name of name, and then the fear turns to pain. After being given the item, the transgressor will transform into a random monster, either a harpy, daedroth, zombie or giant. The Agent must choose whether to simply run and leave the town guard to deal with the "monster" or kill the beast themselves and deal with the consequences. Regardless, the Agent must return to the Beldam at the Coven before the time limit expires to complete the quest. Rewards The Agent will receive a random enchanted item from the Beldam for successfully completing the quest, as well as a boost in reputation with that specific Coven. Conversely, failing the quest will see the Agent lose reputation with the Coven. Furthermore, if the transformed transgressor was slain, the Beldam will curse the Agent with Stomach Rot: Killing the transgressor also incurs the following penalty to the Agent's reputation: Journal Trivia *When speaking to the Beldam after completing the quest, the Agent may be greeted in the following way: **Success: "Truly, I hope thou art enjoying thy item, first name." **Failure: "Our vengeance against name is not complete! Get thee from here, or his/her deserved fate wilt be visited upon thou, first name." *When asked for any news, characters have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest: **After accepting the quest: "name is a true example of self-made man. A marvel to behold." or "name can be extremely vengeful." **Success: "name transformed into a horrible beast before the tavernfolk at inn." or "name must have been trafficking with daedra. Oath, what a fate." **Failure: "name is laughing at the idea that he/she owes anything to name." or "name has left name. And he/she will be sorely missed." Bugs * The transgressor may appear as either male or female, but most of the dialogue refers to them as male. * The Beldam will not speak to the Agent if they have slain the transgressor. Category:Daggerfall: Witch Coven Quests